Der Junge mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen
by darkwings1
Summary: „Potter, lass deine verdammt Pfoten bei dir!“„Verdammt, Malfoy, still halten!“„Was wird das?“„EIN OHRRING!“„Es sieht süß aus“„Bei Slytherin, wie viel Whisky hattest du schon?“ Potter war eindeutig heiß und da war noch das kleine schmutzige Grinsen, das ih
1. Chapter 1

Hi….

Ich weiß, hat in bisschen länger gedauert wie geplant, aber da ist es!!! stolz herumwedel  
Weihnachten ist zwar auch schon rum, aber was solls…. Oder soll ich bis nächstes Weihnachten warten???  
Nein? Okay….

Also dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß und mir ein paar kleine commis! "kussi"

* * *

**_Titel:_** Der Junge mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen 

**_Autor: _**darkwings1

**_Teile:_** 1/2

**_Genre: _**Humor, Romance

**_Raiting:_** 13

**_Pairing:_** HP/DM

**_Warning: _**SLASH!!!!! HP/DM (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen.)

**_Summary:_** „Potter, lass deine verdammt Pfoten bei dir!" „…" „Potter!!" „Verdammt, Malfoy halt doch mal still!" „Was soll das werden?" „Ein Ohrring…" „Ein Ohrring?? EIN OHRRING??.. POTTER! WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL ICH MIT EINEM CHRISTBAUMKUGELOHRRING??" „Es sieht süß aus…" „Potter, alles klar?… Bei Slytherin, wie viel Feuerwhisky hattest du schon?…" „… noch nicht genug, Malfoy…" …Draco wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was Potter damit meinte, wenn er sagte, der Abend sei noch jung… ABER, Potter war eindeutig heiß so wie er dasaß. Mit der rotgoldenen Aura, die das Kaminfeuer ihm gab, den struppigen Haaren, die irgendwie ganz süß in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihm so etwas Verwegenes gaben, seine dunkelgrünen strahlenden Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte… und natürlich das kleine schmutzige Grinsen, das ihn so ... _slytherin _machte…

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld. Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

**_Beta:_** die wunderbare, liebevolle, einzigartige Daisy-goes-shopping

**_Post:_** OoP (Band 6 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

**_Warning_**: Slash und Vorsicht, einer meiner wenigen Versuchen, niemanden sterben zu lassen…und eigentlich der erste Versuch etwas Lustiges zu schreiben, der es sogar bis zur Veröffentlichung gebracht hat und nicht gleich im Reißwolf gelandet ist….

**_Entstehung:_** Die Idee hierzu kam mir auf der Party zu meinem 18. Es ist unglaublich, wie wenig Durchhaltevermögen die Meisten haben… echt schrecklich… Um kurz nach drei waren alle entweder total dicht und wurden zu Hause abgeladen oder lagen rum und haben geschlafen… Nun ja bis auf meine liebe Freundin (und Beta knutsch) Daisy-goes-shopping, einen komischen alten Weihnachtsbaum und einen Kumpel von mir, der irgendwann so um 4 Uhr zu dem Jungen mit dem Christbaumkugelohrring wurde…und diese wunderbare Konversation über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge in Leben (und die schrecklichen Gefahren) hat sich wirklich so abgespielt...

**_Widmung:_** Robin, dem Jungen mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen…

**_P.S.:_** Ich erspar mir, und euch, diese Sprachveränderung, die sich im Laufe eines Abends mit sehr viel Hochprozentigem einstellt… stellt es euch einfach etwas lallend vor…

Also viel Spaß!!!

* * *

Der Junge mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen

Ich habe lange, okay eigentlich noch nie, an diese üblichen Weihnachtsgeschichten geglaubt.

Aber… es gibt immer ein Aber, stimmt's?

Soll ich euch erzählen, wie ich meinen Glauben wiedergewonnen… oder vielmehr überhaupt bekehrt wurde?

Eine von diesen tollen Weihnachtsgeschichten?  
Natürlich auch schön romantisch..  
Nun ja, zumindest so romantisch, wie es nun mal für zwei Erzfeinde geht…

Also gut…

Das ist meine… Das ist _unsere_ Geschichte…

Die Geschichte eines Christbaums, zweier Jungen und einer Menge Alkohol, wirklich gefährlichen und heimtückischen Kleiderständern und natürlich tiefgründigen Gesprächen, über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge des Lebens…

Dies ist die Geschichte des Jungen mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen.

* * *

„Malfoy, beweg deinen Arsch weg… Hier sitze ich!"  
„So weit ich mich erinnere, Potter, ist das hier ein freies Land, oder?! Und ich seh hier nirgends ein Schild mit deinem Namen drauf, Goldjunge!" 

„Suchst du schon wieder Streit, Malfoy?"  
„Keineswegs, Potty, aber du musst doch zugeben, dass diese beschissene Weihnachtsparty eine der bescheuertsten Ideen eures tollen zitronendropssüchtigen senilen Knackers war…"  
„Wag es nicht Albus Dumbledore zu beleidigen, du aufgeblasener Snob von einem Slytherin!"

„Uhh.. ich zittere schon, Potty, was willst du tun… Mich in Feuerwhisky ertränken? Obwohl...das wäre ja ein schöner Tod und den gönnst du mir ja nicht, besser du langweilst mich zu Tode, wie Wiesel und Schlammblut… Wo sind die beiden eigentlich, Potter? Sind sie endlich an ihrer eigenen Dummheit gestorben? Oder vögeln sie sich gerade in irgendeiner kleinen, schmutzigen Besenkammer um ihren Verstand? Uhhgrggg… das will ich mir lieber nicht vorstel…."

Der Blonde Junge beendete diesen Satz niemals, da die Hand des Anderen ohne Vorwarnung in seinem Gesicht landete und zwar so heftig, dass er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte.

Normalerweise hätte er sich ohne Probleme wieder gefangen, doch leider stand einer der vielen Weihnachtsbäume der Großen Halle in seinem Weg. Draco, der in Panik geriet als er sich plötzlich von stacheligen, buntgeschmückten (auch noch rot geschmückten) Zweigen umgeben fand. Er versuchte sich irgendwo fest zu halten und griff nach dem Einzigen, was er erreichen konnte, nämlich dem Baum selbst, dass er sich gerade halb in ihm befand und er deswegen eigentlich so sehr mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfe, ignorierte der Malfoyspross geflissentlich.

Harry stand, selbst etwas geschockt über die Heftigkeit seines Schlags, (es aber keineswegs bedauernd,) daneben und überlegte ob er angesichts des mit dem Tannenbaum im Baum hängenden Blonden lachen sollte oder ob er sich lieber vor Snapes Strafe fürchten sollte.

Er entschloss sich für einen Mittelweg, der ihn zwar sowohl vor einem Abend Kesselschrubben - wenn nicht noch vor viel ekligeren Dingen - bewahrte, ihm aber trotzdem ermöglichte seinen Erzfeind, okay gut, zugegebenermaßen, _Lieblingserzfeind_ fertig zu machen.

Widerstreben griff er nach dem Blonden und zog ihn mit einem kleinen „Uppsss" aus dem Baum.

Dieser warf seinem „Retter" einen seiner berühmten Malfoykillerblicke zu.

„Potter, du bist so ein verfluchter Wichser!"

Dieser lachte nur.

„Ja, ja. Du mich auch… Hier trink."  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er dem Blonden eine Whiskyflasche in die Hand.

Das war der mehr oder weniger merkwürdige Beginn einer Weihnachtsfeier, die noch sehr viel merkwürdiger und vor allem sehr feuchtfröhlich werden würde…

°OoOoO°

Zu späterer Stunde...

„Uhhhh, Potter! Sieh mal da! Ist das nicht Trewlaney?"  
„Und?"  
„Und Snape!!!???"  
„WAS!??!!"  
„…ärrhhh…"

„Oh Gott, Malfoy! Musstest du mir das antun? Wie sehr hasst du mich eigentlich!...ähhhhrrr… ich glaub, ich muss kotzen!"  
„Dann aber bitte nicht in meine Richtung!"

„Doch gerade in deine!"  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
„Nein! Nein!"  
„Doch! Doch!"  
„Nein! Nein! Nein!"  
„Doch! Doch! Doch!  
„Pfühhh… immer zweimal mehr!"  
„…"  
„...öhhhhmmmm….."  
„….hihi….hihi.. da… dass Malfoy, war… hihi… war ja das Blödeste… das wohl absolut Blödeste, was du jetzt sagen konntest…"

„..rhhhhrrrrr…."  
„Schnurrst du, Malfoy?"  
„Sieh nur, Potter! Trewlaney fasst Snape an den Hintern!"  
„AHHHH!!... Du Dreckskerl!... Dieses Bild werde ich nie wieder los!...Es wird sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen … Dank dir bin ich jetzt schwer traumatisiert"

„Nicht mein Problem! Potty!"  
„Doch, eigentlich schon, Frettchen!"  
„Ach ja, Narbengesicht?"  
„Schon… wenn ich dich ankotze…."

„Potter, du bist so widerlich!"  
„Aus deinem Mund schon fast ein Kompliment, _Darling_!"

„Potter, ich sags dir, dreh dich weg!!!"  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
„… immer zweimal mehr!"

Malfoy stöhnte auf. Das tat weh.  
Dann sahen sich die beiden Jungen an… und begannen sie wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig loszulachen…

So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. Die Beiden alberten herum und vergasen alles um sich.

„Du bist Harry Potter!" Stellte der Blonde jedoch plötzlich fest.  
„Ja, Malfoy. Schon mein ganzen Leben… toll, dass du das auch schon merkst…"  
„Narbengesicht, Schnauze… Ist dir eigentlich klar, was wir hier treiben…"  
„Ähhh,… feiern?... Uns langweilen?...Uns zusaufen?..."  
„Potter!"  
„Was denn?"  
„Wir haben Spaß!"  
„Ähhh… und?"  
„WIR, damit meine ich dich und mich…"  
„Ohh…."

Für ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da, schwiegen sich und langweilten sich zu Tode. Der junge Slytherin verfluchte sich selbst, mehr als einmal, dass er nicht einfach seine Klappe gehalten hatte…. Blaise sagte es ihm doch auch immer, warum tat er es eigentlich nie? Ach ja, er war ja ein Malfoy…

Schließlich zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy? … Scheiß drauf! Lass uns Spaß haben! ... Und jetzt lass noch mal so ne Flasche rüberwachsen!"

Und das tat der Blonde.  
Nicht nur einmal.

°OoOoO°

_Eine Stunde und vor allem einige Flaschen Hochprozentiges später._

„Malfoy… hihi…Malfoy… du hast goldene Haare.."  
„Potter, ich weiß, dass ich blond bin... _blond_ und nicht Gold… solltest vielleicht mal deine Brille putzen…"

„Draaacccoooo… wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann schau doch in den Spiegel…"  
„Siehst du hier einen?"  
„…Okay… okay… vorhin, als du den Christbaum geknutscht hast, hat sich irgendwie goldenes Lametta in deinen blonden Fransen verfangen!"

„Ohhh…und ich hab nicht den Baum geknutsch…"  
„Sah aber so aus…"  
„Wer hat hier wem eine reingeschlagen? …"  
„Das war ich dann wohl du hattest es aber auch verdient…"  
„…"

„Sieh an, der Herr widerspricht nicht einmal…"  
„…"  
„Und lass deine Pfoten davon deinen Haaren … sieht gut aus…"  
„Was?"

„Hihi… warte mal kurz…"  
„Potter, wo gehst du hin?"  
„…"

„Potter!"  
„Was denn, solche Sehnsucht nach mir?"  
„POTTER!"  
„Okay… okay… Hier für dich…"

„Ne Christbaumkugel? Potter, alles klar?… Bei Slytherin, wie viel Feuerwhisky hattest du schon?…"  
„… noch nicht genug, Malfoy…"

„Sicher?"  
„Japp!!!"  
„Okay… und was bitte soll ich mit einer Christbaumkugel?"  
„…"

„Potter, lass deine verdammt Pfoten bei dir!"  
„…"  
„Potter!!"  
„Verdammt, Malfoy halt doch mal still!"

„Was soll das werden?"  
„Ein Ohrring…"  
„Ein Ohrring?? EIN OHRRING??.. POTTER! WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL ICH MIT EINEM CHRISTBAUMKUGELOHRRING??"  
„Es sieht süß aus…um genau zu sein, verdammt sexy!"

Der Slytherin sah den Anderen geschockt an.

„… Du hattest eindeutig schon genug Alkohol, mein Lieber…"  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht hattest du auch nur zu wenig, _mein Lieber_,… aber der Abend ist ja noch jung… und wer weiß, was der Weihnachtsmann noch bringt!"

Der Blonde schluckte.  
Potter hatte eindeutig ein schmutziges Grinsen im Gesicht…  
Und Draco wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was Potter damit meinte, wenn er sagte, der Abend sei noch jung…

ABER, Potter war eindeutig heiß so wie er dasaß. Mit der rotgoldenen Aura, die das Kaminfeuer ihm gab, den struppigen Haaren, die irgendwie ganz süß in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihm so etwas Verwegenes gaben, seine dunkelgrünen strahlenden Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte… und natürlich sein kleines schmutziges Grinsen, das ihn so ... _slytherin _machte…

Normaler weise hätte er sich für solche Gedanken wahrscheinlich freiwillig vom Astronomieturm gestürzt, doch nach dem ganzen Bataillon an leeren Flaschen, das sie umgab, musste er Harry einfach zustimmen.  
Wer wusste schon, was der Weihnachtsmann noch bringen würde… und wer wusste, woran er sich morgen noch erinnern konnte? Oder ob Potter morgen auch nur noch einen blassen Dunst davon hatte, was er heute Abend so alles von sich gab…wohl kaum...

Draco nahm noch einen großen Schluck, einen seeehr großen Schluck (gut vielleicht auch mehrere grooße Schlucke) aus seiner Feuerwhiskyflasche und erhob sich, wobei er leicht schwankte.

„Wo gehst du hin, Malfoy?"  
„Wiirsst du schon noch sehen, Potter!"

„Solche Sehnsucht nach dem Christbaumbaum? Braucht ihr ein Zimmer?!"  
„…"  
„Dracoo, oh man bist du dicht!"  
„Bin ich nicht!"  
„Bist du doch!"  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
„Nein!"  
„Doch!"  
„NEIN!"  
„Doch! Doch!"  
„Nein, nei…. ähhhmm… lassen wir das lieber…."  
„…"  
„…"

„Und du bist doch dicht… wer würde sonst immer wieder um den Christbaum rennen?!"  
„ICH BIN NICHT BETRUNKEN!"

„Das sagen sie immer….!  
„ÄHRRRR!!!!!!!!!"

„…Okay, okay.. also was treibst du da?... Musst du vielleicht kotzen?"  
„Nein, Potter, alles bestens!"

„Was wird das da…." Harry stockte, als sich Draco ihm wieder zudrehte. Trotz seiner etwas leicht unscharfen Sicht und seiner etwas schief sitzenden Brille konnte er doch deutlich erkennen, was der Blonde getan hatte.

Er kicherte… er lachte nicht… er kicherte… gut zugegebener weise nicht sehr schulmädchenmäßig… sondern eher auf so eine hysterische Ich-reise-die-Weltherrschaft-in-meinem-Suff-an-mich-Weise…

„Und gefällt es dir?!"

„Dr….Dra…hihi…Draco…hihi.. du bist ... echt der Beste!", mit diesen Worten rutsche der Schwarzhaarige ziemlich unsanft von der Couch.

„_Das_, Harry, weiß_ ich_ schon mein ganzes Leben… Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass _du_ das auch erkennst!"

„Du eingebildeter Snob… du!... hihi!" Versuchte Harry drohend zu knurren. Dieses Vorhaben wurde jedoch von einer erneuten Lachsalve äußerst effektiv dem Untergang geweiht.

„Hier drink noch was!", fügte er an und reichte dem Blonden die Whiskeyflasche.

Mehr oder weniger elegant, da er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, ließ sich der Slytherin wieder in seinen Sessel sinken.

Dabei achtete er sorgsam darauf, dass seine _beiden_ Christbaumkugelohrringe auch gut zu sehen waren.

* * *

_tbc_

So, also das wars erst mal….

Und wie fandet ihrs????

Gebt mit doch büüüüüüüüüüüttttttttteeee bescheid!!!!

Je mehr commis, desto schneller kommt der 2 Teil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Versporchen!!!!!!!!  
Der 2. Teil ich auch noch gute 1000 Wörter länger!

Bevor meine Biolehrerin, die gleichzeitig auch noch die Suchtberaterin unserer Schule ist, aus den Latschen kippt: Alkohol ist eine Droge…vergesst das nicht…. (da hilft nur eines: Vernichtet ihn (könnt ihn auch trinken) bevor ihm jemand verfällt (oder ihn euch wegtrinkt….))

Also warte sehnsüchtig auf eine Nachricht von euch

Eure darkwings


	2. Der Kater am nächsten Morgen

Hallodriol…

Oder wie auch immer man an Fasching grüßt… ich mag Fasching nicht besonders… so viel Stress… so viele Leute…

Obwohl ich nichts gegen soooo viel Alkohol hab… (siehe Story…)… oh man, vielleicht sollte ich doch mal zur Suchberaterin unserer Schule…grins

Eigentlich wollte ich das Chap ja erst später posten, aber bei so vielen lieben Reviews konnte ich ja nicht anders…seht ihr?! Es zahlt sich aus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grins

Und ich dacht mir, die feuchtfröhliche Atmosphäre von Fasching passt ja …. lach

Und jetzt zu den lieben Reviewrn:

**Phynes**: hi süße! Schön, dass es dir so gefallen hat… grins … ja, bisschen verrückt… aber beruht ja teilweise auf einer wahren Begebenheit (s. Entstehung) und wir sind nun mal ein verrückter Haufen… Draco schmückt sich vielleicht nicht weiter.. nun gut vielleicht mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt… aber unser lieber Robin (orginalträger der Ohrringe) wurde noch zum Jungen mit dem goldenen Tequila Hut…grins  
Japp, also ich hoffe dann mal, dass der zweite Teil dir auch so gefällt….  
Kussi  
Deine Darkwings

**spiritofair:** Danke… freut mich, wenns dir gefällt… kussi

**Sweet-Teeni:** Hi… Danke!!.. Freut mich, wenns dir gefällt obwohls nicht so dein Pairign ist.. ich hoff dann mal, es ging schnell genug und dass du weiterließt…vielleicht freundest du dich ja noch mit dem Pairing an… (hach.. ich liebe es einfach HD4ever!!)… kussi

**LunaNigra:** danke…freut mich, dass du die beiden auch so magst… kussi

**Schattenengel:** ..grins.. danke… kussi

**Liriel2006:** … hi.. danke… dann hoff ich mal, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt…. Kussi

Also, dann viel Spaß…. Und vergesst trotz allem nicht: Alkohol ist eine Droge… (vergesst es vielleicht schon, musst ich nur sagen, sonst haut mich meine Lehrerin…)

_**Kussi, enjoy it!!!**_

* * *

****

**_Titel:_** Der Junge mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen

**_Autor: _**darkwings1

**_Teile:_** 2/2

**_Genre: _**Humor, Romance

**_Raiting:_** 13

**_Pairing:_** HP/DM

**_Warning: _**SLASH!!!!! HP/DM

(Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen.)

**_Summary: _**„Potter, lass deine verdammt Pfoten bei dir!" „…" „Potter!!" „Verdammt, Malfoy halt doch mal still!" „Was soll das werden?" „Ein Ohrring…" „Ein Ohrring?? EIN OHRRING??.. POTTER! WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL ICH MIT EINEM CHRISTBAUMKUGELOHRRING??" „Es sieht süß aus…" „Potter, alles klar?… Bei Slytherin, wie viel Feuerwhisky hattest du schon?…" „… noch nicht genug, Malfoy…" …Draco wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was Potter damit meinte, wenn er sagte, der Abend sei noch jung… ABER, Potter war eindeutig heiß so wie er dasaß. Mit der rotgoldenen Aura, die das Kaminfeuer ihm gab, den struppigen Haaren, die irgendwie ganz süß in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihm so etwas Verwegenes gaben, seine dunkelgrünen strahlenden Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte… und natürlich das kleine schmutzige Grinsen, das ihn so ... _slytherin _machte…

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

**_Beta:_** die wunderbare, liebevolle, einzigartige Daisy-goes-shopping

**_Post:_** OoP (Band 6 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

**_Warning_**: Slash und Vorsicht, einer meiner wenigen Versuchen, niemanden sterben zu lassen…und eigentlich der erste Versuch etwas Lustiges zu schreiben, der es sogar bis zur Veröffentlichung gebracht hat und nicht gleich im Reißwolf gelandet ist….

**_Entstehung:_** Die Idee hierzu kam mir auf der Party zu meinem 18. Es ist unglaublich, wie wenig Durchhaltevermögen die Meisten haben… echt schrecklich… Um kurz nach drei waren alle entweder total dicht und wurden zu Hause abgeladen oder lagen rum und haben geschlafen… Nun ja bis auf meine liebe Freundin (und Beta knutsch) Daisy-goes-shopping, einem komischen alten Weihnachtsbaum und einem Kumpel von mir, der irgendwann so um 4 Uhr zu dem Jungen mit dem Christbaumkugelohrring wurde…und diese wunderbare Konversation über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge in Leben (und die schrecklichen Gefahren) hat sich wirklich so abgespielt...

**_Widmung:_** Robin, dem Jungen mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen…

**_P.S.:_** Ich erspar mir, und euch, diese Sprachveränderung, die sich im laufe eines Abends mit sehr viel Hochprozentigem einstellt… stellt es euch einfach etwas lallend vor…

**P.P.S DIESES NUN FOLGENDE GESPRÄCH HAT SICH GENAUSO ABGESPIELT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Also viel Spaß!!!

* * *

Teil: 2

„_Dr….Dra…hihi…Draco…hihi.. du bist ... echt der Beste!", mit diesen Worten rutsche der Schwarzhaarige ziemlich unsanft von der Couch._

„_Das, Harry, weiß ich schon mein ganzes Leben… Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du das auch erkennst!"_

„_Du eingebildeter Snob… du!... hihi!" Versuchte Harry drohend zu knurren. Dieses Vorhaben wurde jedoch durch eine erneute Lachsalve äußerst effektiv dem Untergang geweiht._

„_Hier drink noch was!", fügte er an und reichte dem Blonden die Whiskeyflasche._

_Mehr oder weniger elegant, da er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, ließ sich der Slytherin wieder in seinen Sessel sinken.  
__Dabei achtete er sorgsam darauf, dass seine beiden Christbaumkugelohrringe auch gut zu sehen waren._

°OoOoO°

_Zwei weitere Whiskeyflaschen später._

„Harry, ich geh mal für kleine Slytherins."  
„Okay…."  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"

„Warst aber lange weg… Verlaufen?! … Und was ist mit deinem Arm?"  
„Uhhh…Harry, ich wurde gerade angefallen!"  
„Angefallen?"  
„Ja…"

„Und von wem?  
„… Kleschschender….", nuschelte der Blonde.  
„Hääää?"

„Das heißt: wie Bitte, oder würdest du bitte so freundlich sein und das geradeeben Gesagte noch einmal wiederholen… Also wirklich, wo bist du aufgewachsen? Im Schweinestall?!"

_Knapp daneben! Oder sollte ich sagen Volltreffer?_

Harry knurrte.

„Malfoy, du weichst aus…. Also gut… _wie bitte?"_

Fragte Harry nach und zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch, nun ja versuchte es zumindest.

„Ich wurde angefallen…"  
„So weit waren wir schon, Blondy… von wem…"  
„… von einem … Kleiderständer…."

Harry starrte den jungen Slytherin mit großen Augen an.  
5 Sekunden,  
10 Sekunden  
½ Minute….  
Und dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus…

Draco versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, der sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugelte…  
Schließlich raffte sich Harry jedoch wieder zusammen und setzte sich mit einem todernsten Gesicht auf die Couch zurück.

„Dann hast du aber Glück, dass du noch so gut weg gekommen bist… diese Dinger sind wirklich gefährlich…"  
„Das sag ich doch Harry, hast du mir eigentlich zugehört? Wirklich heimtückisch diese Dinger…"  
„Sag ich doch… da geht man nicht ahnend eine Korridor entlang und will ganz friedlich mal… einfach mal pissen zu gehn… und da fallen die einen einfach an… das ist echt nicht in Ordnung!"

„Sag ich doch, sag ich doch… man denkt sich nichts Böses und plötzlich steht da dieses große Ding vor einem und verpasst einem eine… ich hatte echt Glück…"  
„Gott… ich bin wirklich froh, dass du diese schreckliche Begegnung so gut überstanden hast!.. Wirklich.."

„Ich auch… ich auch.. und dann waren das gleich zwei!"  
„Oh Gott… Nein!"  
„Doch!!"  
„Zwei gegen einen, das ist echt nicht fair!"

„Gell!!?! Aber so sind sie nun mal, diese Kleiderständer!"  
„Also wirklich .. Draco… du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, ob du sie nicht verklagen willst!"  
„Das tue ich auch!... ich meine nicht jeder übersteht eine Begegnung mit ihnen so gut… man müsste mal wirklich was gegen sie tun…."

„Ja, Draco… da bin ich voll deiner Meinung… aber das Ober-ober-ober-schlimme daran ist ja, dass wir nicht mal auf den Kampf mit ihnen vorbereitet werden… ich meine, _das_ gehört doch jetzt mal wirklich zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen im Leben…"

„Natürlich, Harry… das IST das richtige Leben... das ist der Ernst des Lebens…. Aber so was behandelt man ja nicht in der Schule... wir werden vollkommen ungeschützt in die große Welt da hinaus geschickt… und ich sag dir… da draußen... _gleich da draußen_… hinter der Türe… beginnt das richtige Leben… und Harry, dort gibt es maßen weise Kleiderständer…."

„Uhhh jjaaa-… und wir haben es ja nicht nur mit einer Sorte zu tun… es gibt sie ja in den verschiedensten Variationen…!!!"  
„Große… kleine… „  
„Ja ja… und du darfst die nicht vergessen, die an der Wand hängen… ich mein, die sind besonders fies…!"

„Oh ja, du hast recht… da geht man einen schönen Tages auf die zu und will nur seinen Umhang hinhängen und dann… dann fallen die doch einfach ab…einfach so… hallo, das geht doch nicht!!"

„Genau.. also wirklich, einfach abzufallen! Und dann auch noch auf deinen Fuß... das ist wirklich gefährlich da draußen….!... Stimmt schon, dass die meisten Unfälle im Haushalt passieren….wenn man jetzt alleine schon an diese Kleiderständer denkt…."

Tief betrübt schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf.

„Ja, ich sag dir, gleich da draußen, da vor der Tür… beginnt das richtige Leben… die Welt ist hart… da gibt es kein Gut und Böse… da gibt es nur Unschuldige, die mal nur kurz aufs Klo müssen …. und dann noch diese heimtückische Kleiderständer….phaa.. von wegen, nur der Weg zum Klo… ich sag dir, da geht es ums nackte Überleben!"

„Ja… da draußen beginnt der Ernst des Leben… aber da musst du erst mal hinkommen… hallo… schon auf dem Weg dahin…. musst du Tausende von Gefahren überstehen… allein schon die Tür…"

„Ohhh… jaaa die Tür… das sind auch wirklich heimtückische Dinger…. Ich mein… du stehst vor ihnen und plötzlich… plötzlich da gehen die auf und wollen dich treffen… !"

„Ohhhh ja… erst gestern.. ich steh da so in meinen Zimmer, da springt mich plötzlich die Türe an!... Ich grad noch mit einem Sprung zur Seite… aber das war echt knapp…!"  
„Aber dir geht's auch wirklich gut? Ja?"  
„Ja ja, aber trotzdem… wirklich gefährlich…. Und wenn du sie dann aufmachen willst dann gehen sie nicht auf… stell dir das mal vor!"

„Aber echt… du drückst und drückt.. aber es geht nicht!"

„Genau!! Hallo, warum ist es auch so kompliziert... ich mein, mal musst du ziehen... und ein anders mal drücken….uhhh… und manchmal gehen die sogar von alleine auf... also wirklich… wer soll sich denn da noch zu Recht finden?"  
„Ganz deiner Meinung…"

Aber, jetzt mal ganz im Ernst, die wirklich Gefahr lauert doch schon viel früher…"  
„Aber echt!"

„… Schon allein… schon allein hier dieser Plastikbecher…"

Dabei warf der Blonde dem unschuldigen Becher in seiner Hand, der gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, einen seiner berühmten Malfoykillerblicke zu.

„Stimmt... also wirklich… wenn man sie ein bisschen zu fest hebt, dann... dann brechen die einfach ein… hallo, was bilden die sich eigentlich ein?!"

„Oh ja.. aber wehe du hebst sie nicht fest genug, dann fallen dir diese Mistdinger einfach aus der Hand…. Also bitte, so was gehört sich doch jetzt wirklich nicht!"

„Und bist du die erst mal befüllt hast… da stehst du da und willst nur ein bisschen was zum Trinken einschenken und dann… und dann… kannst du dir es vorstellen, dann fallen die einfach um!"  
„Baohhhh…. Das ist sooo assi von denen, aber echt!"

„Ohhh ja… du hast vollkommen Recht… DAS sind wirklich die Allerschlimmsten… und wie viele es sind…. Sieh dich doch nur mal um! SIEH DICH UM!!! Oh Merlin! Wir sind umzingelt!", schrie der Gryffindor leicht panisch.

„Jaaaaa, du hast recht!… mhhhmm…verhalte dich ganz ruhig… und versuch sie nicht anzustarren... das könnten sie als Provokation auffassen…"

„Okay…"  
„Also gut, Harry, wir schaffen das."  
„Zusammen?"  
„Ja!"

„Sie sind uns zwar zahlenmäßig und an Heimtücke weeeiit überlegen, aber das machen wir durch unseren Mut der Verzweiflung wieder wett!"

„Gut, davon hab ich ne ganze Menge!"  
„Gut!"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„Haben wir auch irgendeinen Plan?"  
„Ähhhhh… wir müssten uns auf alle Fälle zuerst aus der Gefahrenzone bringen… Glaubst du, das schaffen wir?"  
„Mhhh… es wird sicher nicht leicht, aber es müsste zu schaffen sein!"

„Okay… und wenn wir tatsächlich so weit kommen… wohin sollen wir dann gehen?..."  
„Mhhh…. Das ist eine gute Frage… wo gibt es keine Kleiderständer, Türen und Plastikbecher?"

Beide Jungen saßen einige Momente hochkonzentriert da.

„Ha! Ich habs!"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„ Und was hast du?"  
„Ähh… hab ich das nicht grad gesagt?"  
„Nein?"

„Ohhh….Sorry…. Also wir könnten in mein Zimmer gehen…"

Skeptisch zog der Schwarzhaarige seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hast du den keine Türe in deinem Zimmer?"  
„Ähhh… doch…"  
„Und hast du keinen Kleiderständer dort?"  
„Mhh…. doch…", gab er Junge beschämt zu.

„…. Aber ich habe dort keine Plastikbecher!"

Der Gryffindor überlegte einige Sekunden, dann begann er zu strahlen.

„Okay... gutes Argument… also beschlossene Sache… wir verschwinden von hier und gehen in dein Zimmer!"

„Gut!"  
„Bleib immer an meiner Seite!"  
„Das werde ich!... und vergiss nicht, kein Blickkontakt mit Bechern, wir müssen es bis zur Türe schaffen!"  
„Okay!"

Die Beiden Jungen erhoben sich, dabei schwankten sie so sehr, dass sie sich an einander festklammern mussten.

„Also auf in den Kampf!"

Und so traten… okay schwankten und stolperten die Beiden tapfer ihren Feinden entgegen.

„Okay, die erste Hürde haben wir, aber was nun? Ziehen, Drücken... oder was?!", lallte der Blonde, als sie es nach einigen Beinahestürzen bis zur Tür geschafft hatten.

„Mhh… ziehen?", brummte der Andere.

„Okay… ich vertrau dir jetzt also einfach mal!"

Und er zog.

Und die Türe öffnete… und niemand wurde verletzt…. Die Götter waren heute gnädig.

„Juhhui…"

Nun standen die Beiden im Flur warfen vorsichtige Blicke in alle Richtungen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was so einem Kleiderständer einfiel… vielleicht planten sie ja gerade ein Attentat? … man konnte nie wissen… und mal ehrlich, der Spruch: Vorsicht ist besser, als Nachsicht… hatte doch echt Sinn?!... wer würde sich so was sonst auch ausdenken?

„Draco?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Wir sind schon so weit gekommen… und ich wollte dir noch was sagen, falls wir es doch nicht schaffen…"

„Ja?"

„Du bist kein Arschloch."  
„…"  
„…"

„Oh… du auch nicht, Harry… Du bist echt in Ordnung."

„Ich mag dich, Draco."

Dann war alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musst und die Beiden nickten sich noch einmal, bevor sie sich, Seite an Seite, auf den Weg in die Kerker machten…. Immer auf der Hut….

* * *

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich spät. Das erst was ihm auffiel war, dass es so… _grün_ um ihn herum war.

Das nächste was er feststellte war, dass sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als hätte der Hogwartsexpress darauf eine Vollbremsung hingelegt und danach noch einige Ehrenrunden gedreht.  
Und dann war ihm noch schlecht, obwohl schlecht wohl nicht die passende Beschreibung für sein Befinden war… eigentlich hätte er jetzt gerne der Kloschlüssel hallo gesagt, aber Bewegung traute er seinem Kopf jetzt echt nicht zu.

Als er sich endlich traute seine Augen ein weiteres Mal zuöffnen fand er seine Umgebung noch genauso grün vor, wie bei dem Mal davor.  
Umgebung war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, aber Harry viel im Moment auch kein besseres ein… er wusste nur eines: Das hier war nicht der Gryffindor-Turm und das hier war auch nicht sein Bett… und er hatte auch nicht die geringste Erinnerung wie er hierher gekommen war… wo auch immer hier war….

Und zu allem Überfluss begannen sich sein Kissen und seine Decke jetzt auch noch zu bewegen.

_Super! Harry, echt super! Jetzt hast du auch noch Halluzinationen… oder du hast dir den Rest deines Verstandes weggesoffen!_

_Uhhh… ist mir schlecht!_

_Ab morgen trinke ich nie wieder Alkohol! Ich schwörs!!_

Aber Harry hatte keine Halluzinationen, das Kissen bewegte sich wirklich und somit musste er sich auch nicht an seinen Schwur halten… (aber mal ehrlich, hatte irgendjemand je daran geglaubt? … also bitte, nicht mal der naivste Huffellpuff wäre soooo leichtgläubig…)

Nur leider war das Kissen gar kein Kissen… denn stöhnende, gähnende und murmelnde Kissen gab es nicht einmal in der Zaubererwelt…

Das vermeintliche Kissen entpuppte sich als siebzehnjähriger Zauberer mit blonden Haaren und mit einem mörderischen Kater.

Zaghaft öffnete der Blonde seine Augen.

„…"  
„…"  
„Potter?"  
„Uhhh… bitte nicht so laut!"  
„POTTER!"  
„ahhhh… ich leide..."  
„Was, bei Merlin, machst du in meinem Bett! … und WARUM VERDAMMT BIST DU NACKT?...AHHH…. UND VIEL WICHTIGER, WARUM ZUM TEUFEL BIN **ICH** NACKT!?!?!?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht… ich weiß es nicht… aber bitte, bitte, bitte Malfoy sei doch ein bisschen leiser!", wimmerte Harry.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde der Blonde tatsächlich leiser.  
Nächstenliebe?  
Wohl eher Egoismus!

„Was soll heißen, du weißt es nicht? Du musst doch wissen, warum du im Bett deines Erzfeindes liegst und dann auch noch nackt!"  
„Ach halt doch die Klappe, DU kannst ja ruhig sein. Ist ja dein Bett… und immerhin hast du genauso viel an wie ich!"

Erst nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde er es sich wirklich bewusst. Draco war tatsächlich auch nackt.  
Sie beide waren nackt.

_**Nackt!**_

_Oh Merlin!_

Stöhnend ließ er sich zurück ins Kissen sinken und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Magen probte gerade eine neu Auflage der Zwergenkriege unter Brumon, dem Blutigen…  
So konnte er nicht denken.

„Malfoy, du hast nicht zufällig einen Anti-Katertrank da, oder?"

Der Blonde schwieg einen Moment, doch dann holte er aus einer Schublade seines Nachttischchens zwei Phiolen heraus.  
Wortlos reichte er eine davon dem Gryffindor.  
Ohne zu zögern schluckte Harry den Inhalt hinunter.  
Gift wäre im Moment eine Erlösung gewesen.

Fast augenblicklich ließen seine Kopfschmerzen nach, sein Magen beruhigte sich und Bilder, Erinnerungen, strömten auf ihn ein.  
Erinnerungen, die ihn und den blonden Jungen neben sich beinhalteten.  
Erinnerungen, in denen sie sich keinesfalls hassten.  
Erinnerungen, die keineswegs Jugendfrei waren.

Harry stöhnte, das war ja echt spitze.

Er schwieg. Draco schwieg auch.  
Was hätten sie jetzt auch sagen sollen?

„Potter!"

„Mhh…", brummte Harry, mehr traute er seiner Stimme im Moment nicht zu.

„Wir wissen ja wohl beide, dass diese… diese letzte Nacht nicht zu bedeuten hat… Wir sind Feinde … wir waren betrunken…es ist nicht... es kann nicht sein … nichts wird sich ändern…" sagte der Blonde sachlich.

„Ja, selbstverständlich!" Seine Stimme zitterte, Harry wusste nicht einmal wieso.

„Es wäre auch besser, wenn Niemand jemals davon erfährt, Potter! Für uns beide!... Glaubst du, du schaffst es deinen beiden Anhängseln gegen über einmal die Klappe zu halten?"

„Klar, Malfoy!... wenn du das auch kannst."  
„Sicher, ich bin ein Malfoy!", erwiderte der Andere.  
„Eben…"

„Vergiss es einfach, Potter!"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"

„Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass wir uns nichts anmerken lassen… Diese letzte Nacht ist nie geschehen, okay…Es war der Alkhohl, sonst nichts…. Wir sind Feinde, verdammt, es wird nichts ändern…Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn wir die letzten 24 Stunden aus unserem Gedächtnis streichen… ist wahrscheinlich auch besser, allein schon die Vorstellung wir beide …ährrrr….", schloss der Blonde in seinem üblichen schnarrenden Tonfall, während seine Augen starr auf die zerwühlte Bettdecke gerichtet waren.

Harry nickte langsam. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Blonde neben ihm Recht. Sie waren Feinde, Gryffindor und Slytherin, sie waren Rivalen, schon immer…. Was sollte jetzt auch werden?

Aber warum versetzten die Worte des Slytherin ihm dann so einen Stich?

Er warf noch einen Blick auf den Blonden neben sich.

Er sah wunderschön aus…auch wenn seine Haare unordentlich in alle Richtungen abstanden, er tiefe Ringe unter den Augen hatte und eigentlich genauso… ausgekotzt aussah, wie Harry sich im Moment fühlt… Und dennoch, hatte er noch nie eine so wunderbare Person in seinem Leben getroffen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, seine Gefühle waren nicht nur ein Werk des Alkohols. Ganz sicher nicht.  
Er seufzte und warf dem Slytherin einen langen wehmütigen Blick zu.

Draco hatte ihm den Rücken zu gedreht, aber dennoch konnte Harry deutlich sehen, wie Draco eine Hand über die beiden kleinen Christbaumkugel gleiten ließ, die er gestern Abend als Ohrringe getragen hatte.

Der Blonde stieß schwer die Luft aus, blickte noch einmal irgendwie traurig auf sie und legte sie auf sein kleines Nachtschränkchen. Dann drehte sich dann wieder zu dem Gryffindor um, der noch immer nackt in seinem Bett saß.

Harrys Magen spielte verrückt, aber er war sich sicher, dass es dieses mal nicht am Alkohol lag. Ganz sicher.  
Es war der Blick des Anderen, der Blick, der ihn seine Worte Lügen strafte.

Harry lächelte sanft.

Vielleicht war die letzte Nacht auch für den Blonden mehr als nur ein Alkoholexzess. Nach dem Blick gerade eben, mehr als nur wahrscheinlich.  
Aber reichte ein Wahrscheinlich aus um Alles, was bisher war über Bord zu werfen?  
Sein altes Leben… ihr beider bisheriges Leben einfach so, mir nichts dir nichts, aufzugeben?  
Sich ihm ausliefern? Dem Gespött der Schule, sollte er sich irren?

Aber er hatte sich verändert. Sie beide hatten sich verändert…

Es konnte nie wieder so werden wie früher, das wussten sie beide, egal, was der Blonde sagte.

Konnte er aber trotzdem alles riskieren, nur für ein Vielleicht.  
War es das wert? Konnte er gewinnen?

Harry schluckte, er wusste es nicht.

Aber wenn er es nicht versuchen würde, würde er nie Gewissheit bekommen.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und beugte sich zu dem Slytherin hinüber.

Nur wenige Zentimeter vor dessen Gesicht hielt er inne. Er konnte Dracos Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren… der Blonde drehte sich nicht weg… und er schlug ihn auch nicht… war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, oder?

„Nein… ich möchte die letzte Nacht aber nicht vergessen… vielleicht kann sich ja doch etwas ändern. Ich wünsche es mir! Und es ist Weihnachten und an Weihnachten gehen die Wünsche immer in Erfüllung, oder hast du das vergessen, _Draco_?...

Und ich finde noch immer, dass du mit diesen Christbaumkugelohrringen unglaublich sexy aussiehst!"

Und dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die des Slytherin.  
Der Blonde versteifte sich kurz, erwiderte den Kuss dann jedoch. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.  
Sie trennten sich und grinsten einander an.

„Tja, also, wenn das so ist können wir ja vielleicht noch einmal darüber reden...", murmelte der Slytherin.

Plötzlich zog der Gryffindor den Anderen zu sich und rollte sich lachend über ihn.  
Immer und immer wieder küsste er den Jungen unter sich.

„Weißt du was, Draco, ich bin den Kleiderständer, Türen und Plastikbechern unendlich dankbar, denn sie haben mich hierher gebracht.

Jetzt lachte auch der blonde Slytherin.  
Ein paar Momente sahen sie einander in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder unendlich sanft berührten.  
Wie von allein, fand Dracos Hand den Weg in die schwarzen Zotten des Anderen.

„Weißt du was, Harry, ich liebe diese Christbaumkugelohrringe!"

„Ich auch!", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und langte die beiden Kugeln von dem kleinen Nachttischen. Vorsichtig hängte er sie wieder an die Ohren des Blonden.

Ein sanftest Lächeln schlich sich in Dracos Mundwinkel.  
Und dann zog er Harry näher zu sich heran und verschloss dessen Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er hatte es riskiert und er hatte gewonnen.

Der Weihnachtmann hatte ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt.

Und dass alles verdankte er nur der verrückten Idee eines verrückten alten Schulleiters, einem Tannenbaum und viel Alkohol…  
... und natürlich, nicht zu vergessen, den **beiden Christbaumkugelohrringen**.

_Fin_.

* * *

So, dass wars…

Und???

Und vergesst nicht, ein noch so kleines Review freut das Autorinnen Herz und spornt es an, vielleicht irgendwann noch einmal eine Story zu schreiben, in der niemand stirbt….

Und falls es jemanden interessiert,  
Robin, unser fabelhaffter Junge mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen (die zufälliger weise golden waren) wurde auf der nächsten Party zu:

DEM JUNGEN MIT DEM GOLDENEN TEQUILA HUT….(ihr wisst schon, so ein kleiner Deckel von den Tequilaflaschen….) grins

Ich hab auch beidesmal Bilder von ihm, falls….

Also gut  
Würde mich freuen wieder sooo von euch zu hören

Eure darkwings


End file.
